


TRICK OF FATE

by kasaneko



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanvids, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasaneko/pseuds/kasaneko
Summary: Mainly S1E01and S7E23I really touched by S7E23 , the show really shows us how it was fate bring Steve and Danny together . So I made this video.Two timelines.





	TRICK OF FATE

https://youtu.be/n90NtxQ2Vao

I cried when I making this one....thinking about Danny and Steve....how difficult they came today.)

If you are located in USA, and can’t watch this video, please use a VPN and try again❤️


End file.
